Alvin and the Teenmunks: The First Few Years
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: The first recollection of the Chipmunks transformation from Chips to Teens.


Alvin and the Teenmunks

The First Few Years

My name is Noah Seville. This is the story of how my brothers and I went from the Chipmunks to the Teenmunks. (Catchy, right? Came up with that myself.) It started on our 16th birthday. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and I closed our eyes, each made our own wish, and blew out the candles. "Well boys, were officially 16. What do you want to do?" I asked. "Let's go to the mall! They just added a skateshop, a Science supplies store, a Bake shop, and... a comic shop!" Alvin said. The trap was sprung and the prey was caught. "To the mall!" we all exclaimed in unision.

When we enterd the mall, we were awestruck. "Oh my gosh. This place is beautiful. I just wish the Chipettes were here to see this." I said. Last year, our girlfriends, the Chipettes moved away. It was the suckiest day of our lives. Simon, Theodore, and I went to look for jobs to pay our college fund. Alvin just lazed around. "We'll meet in the food court in 2 hours." Simon said.

I approached the comic shop, apparently called Comic City Surplus. "Alright, pal. I'm gonna need two things from you. One, a copy of _Brightest Day_ volume 1. Two, I want a job. You hirin'?" I asked the manager. "Yeah, I'm hiring. But to get the job and the comic book, you must pass the test." the manager said. "I'm ready. Bring...it...on!" I said.

"Question 1: When fully charged, how long does Green Lantern's ring have power?" the manager asked. "24 hours. It was revealed in Green Lantern issue # 1." I said. "Question 2: In Green Lantern: Rebirth, what were Hal's first words after returning to life?" "Sinestro, get the Hell away from them." I responded. "Final Question: What did Sinestro say when he and Hal first met?" "Never challege those more powerful then you." I said. "Congrats. You get the comic... and the job... as assistant manager! My name is John, by the way." the manager said, handing me the comic book.

Later that day, I met my brothers in the food court. I whistled to a nearby hot dog vendor. "Four corn dogs, pal. Two with mustard, one with ketchup, one plain. All on me!" I said. "So, how is everyone doing? Did you find jobs?" Simon asked. "Yeah. I got a job as Assistant Manager at Comic City Surplus. What about you guys?" I asked. "New Assistant Manager at Science Supplies O' rama." Simon said. "Nice. What about you, Theodore?" I asked. "Well... I'm the Head Chef at Bakery Heaven on Earth." Thedore said. "Alvin... you don't have a job, do you?" Simon asked. Alvin laughed. "Why should I? It's a waste of time." Alvin said. Simon sighed. I slapped my forehead. "Lord, give us strength." Theodore mumbled.

After lunch, we went back to our jobs. "Hey, John, I'm back!" I called. "Great. Hey, Noah, can you do me a solid and watch the store for me. I gotta drop a donk in the Lil' bookworm's room." John said. "Ew, TMI." I said. "Whatever, man. I ain't ashamed. You gonna watch the store, or not? You'll get a bonus." John said. "Fine, whatever." I said. While John dropped a bomb, I watched the store. When, suddenly, an amazing thing happened.

I was reading my comic, with my back turned. I knew that someone entered the store by the _ding_ that goes off when someone goes through the doorway. "Welcome to Comic City Surplus. Can I assist you in finding what you want?" I asked, my eyes glued to my comic. "Well, I was hoping to find a comic about love. Do you have something like that?" a familiar voice asked. "No frickin' way. It can't be... can it?" I wondered. Then I turned around, getting the shock of my life. "Hey, tall, furry, and handsome. What's the deal?" Annabeth asked. My comic book clattered to the floor. "H-h-hey, Annabeth. W-w-what are you doing here?" I asked. "Well, my sisters and I hated Colorado. They got, like, no science emporiums. So, we came back to L.A." Annabeth said. "Hey, my shift is over. Wanna get the gang together and have dinner?"I asked. "Sure, but it's on me." Annabeth said. When I met up with the others, we sang the theme from our favorite TV sitcom.

_Life begins after school,_

_That's when we bend all the rules._

_Time to hang with all my friends._

_We like to be together,_

_In a place where we belong!_

_I'm sixteen, starting my own today._

_Got a new job, gonna start at the mall today._

_Thank God I'm on my own first time._

_I'm sixteen, life is sweet,_

_When your growing up so fast._

_Gotta make the good times last!_

_I'm sixteen, sixteen._

_Gotta make the good times last!_

Later that night, at _Le' Chipmunk_, (My comic back in my possesion), the gang was back together. "I propose a toast. To the Chipette's return. I guess miracles do happen." I said. We clinked glasses, drak down the wine, (J/K. It was Root Beer.), and kissed, a full couple par-tay again. Life as a teen... is good.


End file.
